


Don't Smoke, Kids

by ChickenOrDickhead



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incredibly self indulgent and lame lol, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenOrDickhead/pseuds/ChickenOrDickhead
Summary: Diana and Akko and the Pocky Game. We all know where this is going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this small piece that is 100% fluff and nothingness! :)

                Diana was travelling along one of the many outdoor corridors at Luna Nova when she caught sight of a familiar ponytail. A small flutter of her heart encouraged her to pick up her pace a little as she approached a seated figure on the edge of a fountain. Akko’s back was facing Diana and unlike the girl in question, Diana did not shout her name, though she felt just as eager to intercept Akko. Although, when Akko turned her head slightly in Diana’s direction, her previously beating heart did stop. _What?!_ Akko appeared to have a cigarette in her mouth! If Diana had already taken a brisk pace, then this was an outright fast walk. Diana was simply indignant. She covered the long distance in an instant and froze once again when the alleged smoker turned around, fully facing Diana.

“Diana!”Akko exclaimed around the piece of Pocky in her mouth.

Diana would not, could not, let her shock and subsequent embarrassment show.

With a tiny scowl and a cross of her arms, Diana turned her face away from Akko,

“Akko, you should refrain from speaking with your mouth full of… what is that you are eating?”

Akko crossed her eyes to look down at the stick of Pocky in her mouth. She was about to speak again, then with a glare from Diana, Akko chewed it up quickly. Swallowing, Akko said,

“It’s Pocky! They’re a Japanese snack, sort of like a biscuit covered in chocolate. I just got a whole delivery of them from my parents back home!”

Diana decided it was safer to stay quiet, lest she further make incorrect assumptions, voiced or not. Akko patted a spot next to her on the fountain ledge, motioning for Diana to sit. She obliged as Akko was saying,

“There’s this, uh, game I used to play back home in Japan with Pocky sticks.”

A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she said this and she became uncharacteristically shy.

“Oh, is that right? How did you play this game?” Diana said easily, Akko looked surprised that Diana had shown any interest at all with a game.

“W-wwell, one person holds the Pocky in between their teeth. Here,” Akko said and put a piece of Pocky in Diana’s mouth.

Diana gave a quizzical look at Akko, raising one eyebrow.

“And then, um, we try to eat to the middle without dropping the Pocky and the first to pull away loses,” Akko rushed through the rules, deciding to just go for it.

With an incredibly red face, Akko leaned forward taking the opposite end of the Pocky in her mouth and began biting towards the middle. Diana’s eyebrows shot up and her face took on a red tint as well. Against her better judgment, Diana began eating her way towards the middle as well. In no time at all, Diana and Akko’s faces were millimeters apart, neither were sure who it was the reached the middle first, but before they knew it, their lips met. Panic quickly rose in Diana’s chest at her realization of what she had done, what she had allowed to happen. But just as quickly as it came, it melted away as her desire to kiss Akko won her over.

She just could not seem to help herself when it came to Atsuko Kagari.


	2. Good Job, Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy decides to used Akko as a human guinea pig, it unsurprisingly turns out hilariously. Diana does not find it so funny. Nor does the guinea pig herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short one shot turned into a lot more than that, lol. Oh well, enjoy this!

Diana sat at her desk, not really doing much, which was odd. An open book lay in front of her and her quill lay motionless in her right hand. Diana’s left hand grazed her lips. Diana faced the looming shelf of books, but did not really see any of them. The memory of her kiss with Akko was on the forefront of her mind. The initial insinuation of smoking, Diana shuddered at the thought. Then the later insinuation of... _what?_ Just what had that been? She could remember the sweet Japanese treat, _Pocky was it?_ She remembered the embarrassed look on Akko’s face, which was absolutely _adorable._ Diana, try as she might, could not wrap her head around it, what it meant. Akko immediately evacuated the courtyard following the very _brief_ kiss they had shared. Diana could not seem to blame the girl, but, could in fact, blame her because it was _her_ game after all. She shook her head, a small smile on her face that she did not bother to hide in her private room, and got to studying. Diana simply surmised the whole situation to her own ignorance of her slowly growing feelings for Miss Kagari. _Aha, that was it. Ever since the missile incident._ Just as quickly as she realized it, Diana accepted it.

Although, the girl in question that Diana was accepting, did not. Akko ran as fast as she could when _finally_ Diana’s lips were off of hers. Now she could think, and when she did, briefly, Akko realized her mistake.She reviewed the events in her mind. After a hasty “goodbye” and abandonment of her precious snacks from home, Akko made use of her previously-gelatinous legs and made for a place that was anywhere but in that courtyard. She did not mind Diana’s lips gracefully on hers, or the autumn sunset warming their close faces, neither the all-but-forgotten taste of the Pocky being replaced by the taste of Dia- but no no no, this was all too fast. _Right?_ An exasperated sigh exited her mouth as Akko sulked to the dormitory. She knew the warmth of her cheeks was from more than the dropping temperatures.

Upon opening the door, Akko hardly noted Sucy at her experimentation table, and Lotte’s worried expression at Akko’s gloomy disposition.

“Akko, what’s got you so down?” Lotte asked with concern in her voice for her friend.

Sucy added with her back to the girls in a mocking tone, “Yes, Akko, what could possibly make the famous witch who stopped the magic missile depressed?”

“I am not depressed!” Akko quipped, then grumbled, “Just...confused…”

“What’s on your mind, Akko?” Lotte asked.

“There can’t be _that_ much.” Sucy said neutrally.

“Hey!” Akko proceeded to collapse onto her bed and bury her face into her pillow. Lotte poked her head over the side of the top bunk to watch the spectacle. Akko had gone so far as to lay _still._

Sucy glanced around to see Akko, then mumbled, “Curiouser and curiouser.” Lotte shot a look at Sucy to keep her mouth shut, but Sucy was already turned around and busying herself likely with her latest concoction. Lotte got down and gently patted Akko’s shoulder,

“If you want to talk, we’re here for you Akko.” A muffled “thanks” came from Akko’s pillow as Lotte went to turn off the lights and get in bed.

Akko lay awake, her face buried so deep in the pillow as if to mimic an ostrich burying its head in the sand. She couldn’t tell if her sudden passivity was out of shock or embarrassment

Hours later, Sucy finally lifted her head and vile high in the air in a silent cheer.

“I’ve finally finished my super potent truth potion! This one will even rival those of mundane origins!”

None of Sucy’s sleeping roommates stirred at her triumphant outburst, nor did they make any movements as Sucy rummaged around for her funnel. Malevolent cackles escaped from Sucy’s pointed lips. She positioned the metal funnel in her favorite guinea pig’s mouth as she prepared to dump the serum directly into said guinea pig’s gullet. It went in without a hitch and Sucy even thought to remove the funnel this time. Sucy was very pleased with herself as she laid down to sleep that night.

Akko awoke with a stretch and a yawn, smacking her lips together, her face puckering up with the vestiges of a sour taste in her mouth. “Blegh, what did I eat yesterday? Well, besides Pocky, Diana, and some eggs…” Sucy and Lotte both looked up at that, wide eyed.

  
“Wah-ahh I didn’t mean to say that! It’s not true! I didn’t eat Diana, we just k-kissed! Wait, why did I say that!?” Akko said, her voice increasingly rising with panic.

Lotte was in stunned silence and Sucy was laughing maniacally and smiling wide. “It worked! I knew it would, haha!” Akko turned on Sucy with accusation in her eyes, “What did you do to me this time Sucy? I can’t go around like this!”

“Its as if she has no filter,” Lotte said, thoughtfully.

  
“When does she ever?” Sucy laughed out loud, clearly proud of herself for her wit and talent in the potion department. Akko had both of her hands securely over her mouth, as not to burst out with word vomit.

She was glaring at Sucy, “How could you do this to me!? H-h-how am I supposed to f-function like this?”

“You’re almost basically your normal self, it’s not like you restrain yourself that much,” Sucy said with such carelessness, like it was no big deal.

“This is a big deal, Sucy! When will it wear off? I can’t believe you’d go so far-”

“Eh, probably the end of the day? Who can say? I can’t wait to see the results of my hard work,” Sucy rubbed her hands together with glee.

“What did you give her?” Lotte asked Sucy.

“A powerful truth serum, it seems to be working as planned, I might’ve given her a bit of a big dose, but that just makes it more fun.”

Lotte gave Akko a concerned look.

“We need to get to class,come on  let’s get dressed quickly!” Lotte hastily left Akko to shake with the effort to keep her mouth shut and thoughts inside her head. Sucy trailed behind with an evil smirk on her face in passing Akko.

Left to stew in her emotions, Akko considered her options for how to tackle the day. She could play hooky, most likely getting in trouble. Skipping class sounded enticing to Akko, not because she was apt to skip class, Akko prided herself in her recent improvements and hard work academically. The hooky option would save her from her inevitable embarrassment when/if she ran into Diana. She still was having difficulty sorting out the events of yesterday. Even the barest of thoughts pertaining to Diana, no the _courtyard_ , caused Akko to blush and her brows to furrow in confusion. She was definitely skipping classes today. Akko thought, instead of simply sitting and thinking about Di-the courtyard, she should sort out the rest of the delivery from her parents. It was really sweet of them to have put together the care package, but it was more than just treats and magazines. Akko had told her parents about the upcoming Samhain Ball, lamenting that she did not have the proper attire for the black tie event they sent her a beautiful kimono. After the events of last year’s Samhain Festival, the headmistress and Luna Nova staff decided a formal ball to replace the exposition style ceremony of past Samhain celebrations. Instead of awarding the Moonlit Witch award to a witch’s performance at the festival, it will be awarded to a witch that has shown their magical prowess the previous year. The ball would serve to celebrate the end of the harvest and provide a more intimate night for the students and famous witches alike to enjoy. Akko folded her kimono neatly and stowed it away for the ball in a few weeks. She moved on to read the heartfelt notes from her parents and set the various trinkets from home aside. After having packed her things away, Akko did the responsible thing and tried to sit down to study some of her class texts so she wouldn’t fall too far behind. That’s what she told herself, anyway, in reality she needed a distraction from her inner thoughts that kept gravitating to a certain witch of the Blue team.

Diana moved through her classes like usual, although her mind was occupied elsewhere. As she stared at the empty seat a few rows down. Lotte Yanson and Sucy Manbavaran of the Red team were accounted for, but their leader was nowhere to be seen. Actually, now that Diana thought about it, she has been missing for all of her classes now. At first, Diana figured the scatterbrained girl was running late, which was not out of the ordinary. It seemed that she was skipping class. _No, that wasn’t right either._ Akko had been making strides to be a better student and her efforts were evident in her recent marks. Now Diana was concerned, but decided to give Akko more time to make an appearance before she really worried about her.

The bell rang signaling the end of the dinner period. As the students filtered out of the cafeteria, Diana sought out the Astronomy tower.   

“Hannah, Barbara, you two go on without me. I should not be long.” Diana parted with her teammates as they continued on to the library like they usually did after dinner. She decided to ignore the girls’ curious glances as she turned on her heel. In all honesty, Diana didn’t really know what she was doing either. She let her feet and instinct take her all the way to Professor Chariot’s private quarters. Diana gave the door a short, firm rap.

“Oh, Diana, what can I do for you?” Chariot said from the frame as she stepped aside to let Diana in.

Diana felt a little deja vu in this moment when she asked the professor, “Professor Chariot, do you happen to know where Akko is.” Diana’s reasoning for coming to the Astronomy tower was that Akko was often found there practicing her magic or having tea with Chariot.

“No, I’m sorry Diana, I have not seen Akko today. Although, I do not doubt that she is doing fine,” Chariot nervously laughed.. Internally, she had been waiting for this to happen since the missile crisis. There was just so much tension with these two, it had to happen. Diana was too lost in thought to notice the professor hiding her grin.

“Well, I apologize for wasting your time, professor. I must be going now, thank you,” Diana was turned around before Chariot even got to shut the door or respond. Diana headed for the west dormitory, hoping maybe Akko did indeed play hooky and was holed up in her dorm.

Lotte answered the door when Diana knocked. “What brings you here, Diana?”

Sucy said from her bed, “What did Akko do now? Confess?” Diana decided to ignore Sucy’s comment and looked at Lotte,

“I was inquiring about Akko’s whereabouts. Do you know anything? I have some important business to attend with her.” This statement was mostly false, but Diana didn’t really care at this point.

“You actually just missed her. I’m not really sure where she went, I know she was hungry.”

“Right, thank you for your help,” Diana replied easily, her mind already thinking about the best way to get to the kitchens. Akko did always like a midnight snack. She bid the Red team goodnight and was on her way to the kitchens.

Diana pushed open the metal swinging door open and met a comical scene. It looked like Akko was haggling with a kitchen goblin. Judging by the redness in her face, Akko must have been on the losing end of the bargain. As Diana approached, she could hear the heated conversation.

“Listen, goblin, I have had a rough day! I need this food or I’ll starve!” _Akko, the exaggerator_ , Diana thought. The goblin was clearly not buying it, “Right right, just like all the other midnight snacks, you’ve had a lot of rough days.”

“Yes! I have!” Akko’s voice was shrill and she looked exhausted.

“If you’re that desperate, then get me my Kitchenaid Mixer Pro™ with attachments, you owe me big time kiddo.” The small goblin crossed his arms. Akko looked utterly defeated. “I...I can’t get you that…”

“Goodbye then, Miss Kagari,” The goblin turned, realizing Diana was standing there.   
“Oh, hello Miss Cavendish! I did not see you there. What can I do for you?” Diana was on the spot now.

“Yes, well, I am here...on behalf of the headmistress. I am here to check in on the preparations of the Samhain Ball. How prepared is the kitchen for the feast?” Phew, Diana was not accustomed to lying this much in such a short amount of time.

“Oh! Of course of course!.....” The goblin went down a list of inventory and generally babbled on. Diana kept her official business face on and caught Akko’s arm when she tried to sneak by her during the goblin’s monologue.

“Thank you, now I must be on my way. Rest assured, you will not be bothered by Miss Kagari further.” Diana turned to drag a listless Akko out of the kitchen by the wrist.

Once the two were out in the hallway and away from the kitchen, Diana had been working herself up the whole way. She still wasn’t sure why she was doing this. Something so impulsive and reckless. It reminded her of Akko, who was swaying slightly behind her. She really did look tired. With a deep breath, Diana turned around, it was now or never she thought. She mustered all of her mettle and went for it.

“Akko, I have something I wish to ‘get off my chest’ as Amanda would say it. Amanda has nothing to do with this of course, I just…” Another deep breath, Diana felt ashamed as her cheeks flushed and she avoided eye contact with the person she was conversing with. It went against all of her manners, but so did this unorthodox conversation. “It seems I have been growing increasingly attached to you. I know this may be sudden to you , but the entire Pocky situation in the courtyard gave me hope for something between us. Something reciprocal. Perhaps, ‘more than friends’ would suit my feelings, and I would not have imagined our first kiss to arise from a game such as that...nevertheless, I am just prattling on now. You were there for me when I left Luna Nova, I thought I would never set foot back her again. Your strong headedness saved me from that fate, and I am eternally grateful to you. Akko, I must confess, I...Akko are you alright?” Akko appeared to be falling asleep on her feet, she swayed and then suddenly collapsed.

“Akko!” Diana crouched down on the floor next to the pale Akko. Diana cursed herself for being so dense and not noticing Akko’s depleted state earlier. Diana moved her ear over Akko’s mouth to listen for breathing. Her breaths were shallow, but not nonexistent. Diana pulled out her wand, concentrating on performing a healing spell. “ _Restituere sana”_

Warm yellow tendrils sprang from Diana’s wand and wrapped themselves around Akko’s motionless body. The spell left Akko still unconscious, but her skin looked a lot healthier and her breathing was much stronger. Diana levitated Akko’s limp body and took her to the Astronomy tower.

For the second time that day, Diana knocked on Professor Chariot’s door, although this time is was more insistent than the first time. The sleepy professor opened the door, dressed in a red tracksuit. She rubbed her eyes and immediately registered Akko’s lifeless form and hastily allowed Diana and floating-Akko in.


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko reflects and quietly confesses in the calm of the early morning.

Akko vaguely woke up, her eyes still closed but she was conscious enough to know she was comfortably on her back. She tried to think hard on what happened to her the night before. She could recall the outrageous headache she was experiencing from hunger. After polishing off some of the candy from home, Akko hadn’t eaten anything. She remembered giving in to her pleading stomach and sneaking off to the kitchens to try and haggle with a goblin there. Akko had been so paranoid walking down the Luna Nova halls. She worried she would run into anyone, much less someone she knew. Mainly, she was worried that she’d run into Diana and say something she might regret. It had been hard earlier to keep her thoughts to herself, but as her food-deprived brain took over, it was becoming harder to keep her thoughts from straying as well. Akko remembered passing by Sarah on her way to the kitchens. Immediately, the words tumbled out of her mouth, ‘You’re so tall and so pretty, Sarah! Although, I think I much better prefer blondes!’ Akko had her hands around her mouth, but much too late. Sarah looked very confused and kept walking her own way. Akko loudly grumbled and cursed Sucy.

“Why Sucy, why a truth serum?”

This happened two other times. Professor Nelson was passing Akko in the hallway and Akko commended Nelson on her ‘butch energies’ to which Nelson laughed heartily at. Akko almost really got it when she passed Professor Lukic, telling her that her class, theories, and general disposition has given her nightmares. Lukic threw a potion bottle at her, the bottle exploding against a spot on the wall next to Akko’s head. A cloud of green smoke poofed from the liquid splattered on the wall, Akko didn’t have time to see what could have possibly killed her or maimed her permanently. She was running to the kitchens now, afraid of opening her mouth and Professor Lukic. The potion made her a little dizzy and this on top of her hunger did not do Akko any favors. Then Akko remembered what happened when she reached the Luna Nova kitchen staff. 

At that moment, whatever her head was resting on shifted. Akko opened her eyes, then widened them in shock. Her head was nestled on none other than Diana Cavendish’s lap. All other thoughts came to a halt as Akko took her in. The blonde was still asleep, her head tilted back, leaning on the back of the sofa. Akko looked down to see that she was on Chariot’s sofa wrapped up in a cozy afghan. She glanced back up at Diana’s sleeping face, her mouth was slightly agape and she was breathing heavily. Diana looked very peaceful sitting there with her arms stretched out along the armrest and back of the sofa. She would likely wake up with a bad crick in her neck, but other than that her face was very relaxed, the most relaxed Akko had ever seen it. Akko thought with relief that at least the truth serum should have worn off by now. She did not attempt to stop or even question the gentle thoughts going through her mind at the moment. She thought about how it would feel to caress Diana’s face, possibly get her into a more comfortable position and even tuck her in. The smile that came to Akko’s face was out of nothing but admiration for the sleeping girl. Telling from the low light filtering through the Astronomy tower curtains it was very early. 

Akko reflected on her memories with Diana in the early morning hour. When Diana struck her (accidentally) with murowa, the Samhain Festival preparations and how Akko had been disguised as Diana, and the night Diana was about to leave Luna Nova. These memories and more circled around Akko’s mind, swirling like water into a drain, concentrated and going to one destination. She didn’t just have a crush on Diana Cavendish, Akko thought she might be in love with her. The thought didn’t startle her as much as it did before, it was as if the intimate position she found herself in with Diana opened her mind to different possibilities and offered clarity.  Akko didn’t want to disturb the intense privacy of the moment by moving, so she lay still watching Diana unabashedly. She knew that outside of this moment, Akko would never be so bold or honest again. She whispered very quietly “I love you, Diana.”

Diana awoke with start. Akko was no longer on the sofa with her, the afghan was wrapped around her own shoulders now. Her neck hurt as if she’d been in an uncomfortable position for a long period of time. Diana was confused, first about the fact that she woke up so late, and second that she seemed to be alone in the Astronomy  tower. Alcor sat on his perch, but aside from him Diana was alone. She decided that she should first go to her room and freshen up, luckily it was the weekend and classes were not in session. Otherwise, her impromptu sleepover at Professor Chariot’s would be obvious and an awkward explanation would have to follow any kind of run-in she would have.

Diana made her way to her room, the halls were fairly empty as many students were taking advantage of the weekend. She opened the door to see two  _ very  _ miffed faces. Hannah and Barbara crossed their arms and stared Diana down. She tried her best to look indifferent and say something. Barbara beat her to it,

“Diana, where were you?” 

“You left us in the library to study alone!” Hannah chimed in, indignantly. 

“It is very unlike you to shirk your duties, too. The Headmistress even asked us where you were, and we covered for you, only because even  _ we  _ didn’t know your whereabouts. All night! We waited up and thought the worst.” The barrage of attacks from Hannah hurt Diana and made her feel incredibly guilty. Her head dropping in defeat and resignation. She deserved this.

“Look, Diana, we were really worried.” Barbara said as she tried to calm Hannah down.

“If you really don’t want to tell us where you were, that’s fine, but we just want to know that you’re safe.” 

Hannah took a deep breath and said, “Truthfully, we were mostly worried you would be leaving Luna Nova again and we wouldn’t be able to see you ever again.”

Diana was in a stunned silence at the display her friends were putting on, feeling extremely guilty. 

“I apologize that I caused you two so much strife. I should not have left with little to no explanation. Thank you for your concern, girls.” The apology seemed to quell the storm that was Hannah and Barbara for the time being. Diana still hadn't actually crossed the threshold and the girls let her through with small smiles indicating they were relieved to see that she was staying and safe. 

Diana got dressed and paid attention this time to tell Hannah and Barbara that she was headed to Akko’s room. That earned her a collective conspiratory glance from Hannah and Barbara as they smiled extra sweetly at her when she departed. Diana searched all over the Luna Nova grounds for Akko, to no avail. She spoke to her roommates, and they informed her that Akko was going to be away until the ball because she was tasked to go with Chariot to retrieve Croix. 

“What about her studies?”

Sucy shrugged from her bed, Lotte also shrugged. “It’s only a few days away, and Akko has been making great improvements in her classes. I’d even say that she can afford the days lost.”

Diana was still worried, nonetheless. It was odd that Akko would be chosen to go on this endeavor with Chariot, but that kind of thought process doesn’t give Akko any credit. Diana chastised herself, Akko is a capable witch, I shouldn’t worry. Diana was so worried and all she could do was sit and wait for the dreaded Samhain Ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got really busy with school then I got really into my other diakko fic, lol whoops. Anyway, I'm gonna try to wrap this bad boy up, I'm excited to see the end after all haha. Most of it is written but I have a feeling Im going to get carried away. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! One more chapter!


	4. The Moonlit Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Samhain Ball is on! Happy harvesting Luna Nova!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko clothing designs are from Ticcy's Luna Nova Gala!

Soft music from the orchestra floated around the massive ballroom. Luna Nova Academy really went all out with this event. The high arched windows allowed a lot of moonlight into the room which was complemented by the warm lighting of the room itself. The ballroom was packed with students, professors, and celebrities alike. The traditional festivities of the summoning, ancient witch dance, and others ended and the dancing commenced. All that was left was the awarding of the Moonlit Witch. Diana stood near a table with refreshments, holding a glass of punch and feeling a bit ostentatious with the Moonlit Witch ceremonial cloak  _ and  _ hat on. She still believed that she did not deserve to hold the title of Moonlit Witch from last year. To this day Diana always knew that it was Akko that deserved it with the performance of freeing  Vajarois . Nevertheless, it was required of her to wear it half the night, then when the new Moonlit Witch was announced, she would pass the garb to that witch. It was all very sanctimonious and superfluous in Diana’s opinion. If it wasn’t for the wide brimmed hat indoors, Diana probably would have felt a little more comfortable. As it were though, she had to suffer a while longer, the night was still young. Diana was no stranger to events like this: decadent, luxurious, and full of expectations. She had bittersweet memories of a party like this. Andrew Hanbridge’s party, it was full of chaos and all of the aforementioned characteristics. Diana hid a small smirk in remembrance of the events under the hat by looking down into her drink. She recalled the hilarious Cupid Bee crisis. 

Multiple gasps coming from the direction of the entrance entreated Diana to look up from her glass, the sight before her almost made her drop the glass. Akko was like a vision in her dazzling kimono as she entered the Luna Nova ballroom. With her, was Professor Croix. She was dressed sharply as well, in a fitting three piece pinstripe suit. There was some commotion near the door at the entrance of the once-wayward professor. Professor Chariot appeared from the other end of the ballroom in a black and gold gown. Once she spotted Diana in the back, Akko excitedly made her way over. Diana noticed Akko approach and she started getting fidgety, which was uncommon and undignified for a Cavendish, but she just couldn’t help it. For safety, the glass was promptly set on the table. Diana was adjusting and re-adjusting her gold cufflinks, straightening up and subtly shielding her face from view with the wide brim of the hat, silently trying to collect herself. She was so preoccupied and nervous about her reunion with Akko. Diana felt like there was so much that needed to be said, she simultaneously wanted it spoken and left unspoken. Only when Akko reached out her hand in greeting, placing it on Diana’s arm, did she look up again. Diana held back a gulp and internally winced at the small blush she could feel rising to her cheeks as she took in Akko. Diana concluded that she looked even better up close. The intricate details of the kimono missed at a distance were beautiful up close.

A shy smile graced Diana’s lips as she met Akko’s eyes. They exchanged awkward greetings. Akko thought it was odd that Diana would be so shy all of the sudden, but ignored it. Akko was already grinning wide as she took in Diana’s outfit. From her shiny black, mid thigh-high boots to the pointed ceremonial Moonlit Witch hat, Diana was undeniably handsome and elegant in her perfectly accented ensemble. Akko thought she looked like a character straight out of a Victorian romance novel. The whole suit was no doubt tailored and made out of the finest materials. Akko knew without asking that the gold buttons that fastened the coat and adorned her cuffs and lapels were real gold. Not to leave out the dainty gold chain attached to a hidden pocket watch. The Moonlit cloak didn’t obscure or clash with Diana’s white dinner jacket, it went really well. Even the ornate pointed antlers on her hat went with the outfit. Akko’s attention was pulled from her obvious ogling when Diana offered her a glass of punch.

“Oh- Thank you!” Akko accepted the punch and pushed her wave of nerves down. As she took a sip of the drink, she watched Diana’s piercing blue eyes intensely observing her. Akko squirmed under the critical scanning, laughing nervously, “See anything you like Diana?” 

The comment only threw Diana off for a second, it actually seemed to bring back her repose. After a brief blush and widening of her eyes, Diana cleared her throat. Her usual small confident smile was back on her face as she decided to play Akko’s little game. 

“Oh, just a few things.” 

“Right, like, um, like what?” 

Diana leaned in to whisper in Akko’s ear, 

“Well, to begin with, you look absolutely wonderful tonight.”

Akko was a blushing mess and failed to respond, not before Diana offered her her hand. She had leaned back now and was perfectly composed. She glanced over in Chariot’s direction, noticing her and Croix were already making their way to the dance floor. It seemed like being around Akko gave her this bravado that she did not previously possess.   
“Shall I have the honor of dancing this set with you?” Akko squeaked and took Diana’s hand hesitantly.  The orchestra struck up the next waltz and the pair walked out hand and hand to the dance floor. Diana had a gentle grip, her arm at Akko’s waist made Akko feel safe. Their clasped hands were warm and Akko secretly cursed the white gloves that Diana wore, wishing that they could have at least that much skin contact. Diana shared her sentiments, unbeknownst to Akko, but it was too late now to remove her gloves. They moved surprisingly close together, the waltz allowed for the intimate position, chest to chest. Both figured the proximity would save them from speaking face to face. 

“I guess we started a little late?” Akko asked Diana quietly next to her ear, their heads fairly close together. With her hand on Diana’s shoulder, Akko could feel them shake a little with her soft chuckle.    
“I suppose so. Oh well,”

They danced in semi-tense silence. Both knew they had something to say, but didn’t want to break the dance they were performing around each other in a metaphorical sense. While they enjoyed the closeness, they knew it needed some clarification. Akko was really glad for the simple waltz that Diana was leading. She had only just recently learned the Western dance and it was difficult to move quickly in her kimono. The dancing partners only wobbled a few times due to Akko’s understandable clumsiness. She even stepped on Diana’s toes a few times, but Diana was kind enough to not mention it. 

Akko broke the silence, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright, Akko, you’re a novice dancer. I understand.” Akko decided to just dive right in. It was impulsive, she knew, but definitely necessary. 

“No, Diana. I’m sorry about avoiding you and… and kissing you.” Diana’s step faltered a little, but she righted them again, the mistake subtle. They weren’t facing each other, even so, Diana turned away, blushing. Akko felt her take a deep breath.    
“Don’t be sorry. I-I am not. Sorry, that is. Uh, Akko, I--” Diana was cut off by the Headmistress calling everyone’s attention. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the short witch. Using her wand as a microphone, Headmistress Holbrooke cleared her throat,

“If I could please have your attention. It is now time to bestow the Moonlit Witch award upon this year’s worthy witch based on her achievements from the year. I would also like to take this time to thank Luna Nova Alumni who are in attendance and all of those who participated in today’s events.” A smattering of applause entered and exited briefly as the Headmistress looked to say the rest of her bit. Everyone was waiting with baited breath for the announcement. 

“Well without further ado, can we get a light on Miss Cavendish? Last year’s Moonlit Witch, Diana Cavendish, would you please award,” Holbrooke paused, pulled out a card, and read, “Miss Atsuko Kagari with the ceremonial Moonlit Witch hat and cloak? Congratulations, Miss Kagari, for achieving this prestigious award for demonstrating incredible feats of valor, bravery, and magical skill during the missile crisis!” The crowd broke out in uproarious applause and cheers. Everyone knew Akko deserved it, no one more so than Diana. She was so overjoyed that Akko would finally get this award. She turned to the girl in question to see her in tears. Diana spared no flare when she swept the cloak off her own shoulders, transferring it to Akko’s with a grand flourish. Akko looked up, tears in her eyes, but a huge smile on her face. Diana placed the hat on Akko’s head and then wrapped her up in a hug. The crowd cheered even louder at this, clapping with fervor. Still in the hug, Diana told Akko, “Congratulations Akko, you truly deserved this last year, but I suppose it's better late than never.” Akko hugged her tighter at this, still crying. They parted from the hug and Akko stepped away to take a big bow, not without a dramatic flourish of the cape. 

“Thank you! Happy Samhain, everybody!” Everyone clapped and applauded, then the lights were brought up again, regular music resuming. Multiple people crowded around Akko to congratulate her. Diana took that time to look on in admiration at Akko. Akko got a few hugs from Red Team and pats on the back from Green Team, many handshakes with celebrities and a big hug from Chariot. 

The crowd eventually dissipated and Diana decided to swoop in. 

“Perhaps you would prefer to take a breath of fresh air outside?”

“Yes, please!” Diana took her hand  and led her out the back of the ballroom. They exited and walked around the courtyard. Akko never dropped their hands and Diana was not complaining. They strolled around the courtyard with the full harvest moon casting silvery blue beams around them. The two girls walked silently hand in hand for a few minutes, then Akko stopped. Diana kept walking a pace or two before she realized Akko had stopped, causing their hands to fall apart. Her head was down so Diana couldn’t see her face. She stopped to turn around to face Akko. Akko said, 

“Y-you had something to tell me earlier, what was it?” Somehow the pair ended up at the fountain where they shared their first kiss. Diana realized this and looked away from Akko, a blush creeping its way up her neck. She had to steele herself again, so she took a deep breath facing Akko once again, whose head was still bowed. 

“Yes, I did. But if you could please look at me.” Akko looked up and the shine in her eyes, the glow of the moon, all of it took Diana’s breath away. The two just stared at each other for a moment. Diana opened her mouth to speak, the words tumbling out of her mouth,

“I have been tormented lately with my realizations of great affections for you, Akko. For the past few weeks ever since the incident here,” She gestured to the fountain, “I have been suffering at the thought that I made you uncomfortable in any way. Then the other day in the kitchens… what I am attempting to articulate is that, I l-love you, most ardently…” Diana’s voice trailed off and she was looking down again. She couldn’t bear a rejection, but was prepared for it. Akko’s laughter made Diana look up. Her hand was over her forehead and she had tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, Diana,  あなたが知ってさえいたら!” Her laughter faded and she was just crying. Diana was a little freaked out. Not sure if she was being rejected or not. She wanted to comfort Akko, nonetheless, if she would have her.    
“Akko…I do not understand.” She took a cautious step forward and then staggered step back when Akko crashed into her catching her lips in a kiss. Diana’s eyes were wide, but slowly slid shut as she registered that Akko was kissing her. This kiss was much longer than their first and so much better because she knew their feelings were mutual. Diana’s eyebrows knitted together, and she pulled away. She wiped the tears off of Akko’s face with her thumb.

“Wait, so, you accept my confession?” Akko laughed again. 

“Yes of course! I love you, Diana!” Diana took Akko’s chin delicately in between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up and she kissed her again, this time it was much slower. Akko’s arms were around Diana’s shoulders as they got wrapped up in each other. Diana was the one to pull away again, to Akko’s disappointment. They leaned their foreheads together, catching their breath. Diana breathlessly said,

“Happy Samhain, Akko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to post this, I hope you all enjoyed my little fic here. What was a shitpost that turned into a 6k short fic lol


End file.
